


【盾铁】竹马➕双向暗恋合集

by Yamada3246



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamada3246/pseuds/Yamada3246
Summary: 【1】是小小的Tony和小小的Steve之间有爱的日常【2】是班长Tony和伪学渣Steve的双向暗恋
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	【盾铁】竹马➕双向暗恋合集

**Author's Note:**

> 【1】是小小的Tony和小小的Steve之间有爱的日常  
> 【2】是班长Tony和伪学渣Steve的双向暗恋

【1】

又是一个阳光明媚的周末，隔壁邻居家的史蒂夫哥哥像往常一样，敲响了霍华德家的大门

“早上好啊，我的孩子，来，先到屋里来”

“早上好 玛利亚阿姨，我是来找托尼的，托尼他现在起床了没？”

“托尼昨天晚上玩的太晚了，直到十一点才肯上床睡觉，估计现在啊，他还赖在床上没有起呢”

“对了，史蒂夫，吃过早饭了么？要是没有一会可以和托尼一起吃哦”

“谢谢玛利亚阿姨，我已经吃过了，那我去楼上看看托尼”

“嗯乖孩子，你快去吧，那就顺便麻烦你一会帮我转达他，让他洗漱完毕后赶紧下来吃饭”

“好的阿姨，那我先上去了”

史蒂夫将带来的篮球放到客厅的角落后就朝着托尼卧室的方向走去了。轻轻推开卧室的门，映入眼帘的是翘着小脚丫躺在床上，眼睛望向窗外发呆的托尼

“托尼”

听见熟悉的声音，托尼的目光一下子从窗外转移到了史蒂夫的门口

“史蒂乎哥哥！”

见到史蒂夫哥哥来了，托尼可高兴极了,他立刻从床上坐了起来，然后伸出双手想要史蒂夫的抱抱，史蒂夫则不紧不慢的走向托尼，轻轻拥住他后将他从床上拽了起来

“托尼，快点起床下楼吃饭了，你忘了今天我们越好要出去玩的么”

“我没有忘，我当然没有忘史蒂乎哥哥，我这就起来换衣服”

话音刚落，托尼就伸着他的胖乎乎的小短腿爬下了床，然后跑到一边去穿衣服了。这边的托尼正自己努力的穿着衣服，那边的史蒂夫也没闲着，他趁着托尼去穿衣服的功夫帮他把床铺整理好

“史蒂乎哥哥，史蒂乎哥哥”

“我在托尼，怎么了？”

“可以帮我穿下这件衣服么，我，我穿不进去了”

此时，顶着一头金色翘毛的托尼正忽闪着他的大眼睛无辜的看向史蒂夫，似乎在告诉史蒂夫，他需要他的帮助，试问谁又能抗拒这样的眼神呢

“那你先乖乖站好别动，我把被子叠好，就去给你穿”

“嗯！”

托尼一边笑着回应史蒂夫一边疯狂的点头

待穿好衣服洗漱完毕后，史蒂夫就拉着托尼去楼下了，当见到玛利亚夫人后，托尼松开了史蒂夫紧握的手，然后冲到玛利亚夫人的面前狠狠抱住她的大腿后说道

“早上好！妈妈”

见托尼这般撒娇，玛利亚夫人俯身将托尼抱起，随后亲了亲他的额头道

“早上好啊，我的小懒虫，小懒虫不起床，太阳晒屁股了还让你史蒂夫哥哥去叫你”

“我，我没有！我早就醒了，只不过不想起而已，对了妈妈，你看今天我的衣服穿的整齐么，是史蒂乎哥哥帮我穿的”

“托尼羞羞脸，都已经5岁了，还要让史蒂夫哥哥帮你穿衣服，还有托尼，说过多少次了，是史蒂夫哥哥，不是史蒂乎哥哥，回头不要总是叫错，不然会给哥哥造成困扰的”

“没关系的阿姨，其实叫什么都没……”

“妈妈，史蒂乎哥哥才不会介意的呢”

“好了，不要再粘着我了，你赶快去吃饭吧，不是约好今天要和史蒂夫哥哥出去玩么，史蒂夫哥哥都等了你好久了”

“遵命！我这就去吃”

“对了史蒂乎哥哥，你要不要和我一起吃”

“我不吃了托尼，我来的时候已经吃过饭了”

“那好吧，那你先喝点果汁等我会，我马上就好哦”

“嗯，没关系的，别着急，慢慢吃，我会等你的”

随后，托尼就跑到一边享用他的早饭去了。怕史蒂夫哥哥等的太久，托尼胡乱吃了几口饭后就抱着史蒂夫哥哥带来的篮球，拉着史蒂夫哥哥出门了

此时正值5月，是个不冷不热的季节，阵阵微风拂在人脸上舒服极了，沐浴在阳光下，托尼感慨道

“这种天气真的太适合学篮球了！史蒂乎哥哥，你快点教教我怎么打篮球吧”

“抱歉托尼，现在恐怕不行哦，你还太小，只能勉强抱住篮球，我怕会摔到你，不如这样，你要是真想学，你先学如何一边用双手运球一边跑如何”

“嗯！我都听你的，你教什么我就学什么”

要说为什么托尼这么想学篮球，这件事还要从一盘录像说起。几天前，托尼和妈妈去史蒂夫家做客，史蒂夫妈妈正好将史蒂夫在学校篮球队的比赛录像给他们看了，录像里的史蒂夫酷极了，无论是扣篮还是运球，篮球在史蒂夫的手里都运作自如，观众席上的男男女女也因为史蒂夫的扣篮而纷纷叫好，为了成为像史蒂夫哥哥那样受欢迎的人，因此托尼才动了想学篮球的想法

“喏，托尼，一会儿你先看看我是怎么运球的，看完后我再单独教你好不好？”

“嗯，好！”

史蒂夫将头上黑色的棒球帽反戴了过来，撸了撸卫衣袖子，从远处拍打着篮球跑了过来

“怎么样托尼，这个对于你来说困难么？”

“不难！不难！我也要试一试”

“好，那你一定要小心一点哦”

史蒂夫微微蹲下身子，轻轻的将托尼的袖子挽了起来

“好了！这样一会你就不会弄脏袖子了”

“好的，谢谢史蒂乎哥哥”

“别客气，来，先试试看可不可以带着篮球走起来”

“嗯！”

托尼用他肉呼呼的小手紧紧抓住篮球，但或许因为他的手太小了，拍打篮球的过程总是显得异常困难

“史蒂乎哥哥，我这里好像出了点状况哦”

“我总是抓不住篮球，这可怎么办”

“抱歉托尼，这次是我疏忽了，没有考虑到你手掌的大小，不如这样，改天等我买一个小一点的篮球再教你，如何？”

“虽然我很想说不，但是现在看来也只好这样了”

很明显能看出托尼的失落，托尼虽然也很想继续学下去，但是这个篮球都要快比他的脑袋大了，他只能双手把球抱在怀里才能勉强抓牢。许是看出了托尼的垂头丧气，史蒂夫摸了摸托尼金色的卷发说到

“乖，托尼，想不想投一次球？想的话，哥哥带你去投篮！”

说起扣篮，托尼的眼睛瞬间有了光，低沉的小脑袋立刻抬了起来

“你是说真的么史蒂乎哥哥？好啊好啊好啊！可是篮球架太高了，我投不进去的”

“没关系的，我家后院附近有一个我小时候经常用的篮球架，那个篮球架不算很高，你如果坐在我的脖子上，或者我抱着你，应该是可以碰到的”

“那史蒂乎哥哥，我们赶快去吧”

史蒂夫的家，托尼自然是最熟悉不过的了，他把篮球递给史蒂夫后拉着史蒂夫的胳膊就往他家跑去

“慢点托尼，别跑那么快，小心一会摔倒”

不说还好，话音刚落没多久，托尼就吧唧一声摔倒了地上，史蒂夫见状赶紧把篮球扔到一边，随后把爬在地上的托尼抱了起来

“托尼，你怎么样，摔疼了吧”

“没关系的史蒂乎哥哥，我一点都不疼，你瞧，我身上也没有摔坏”

史蒂夫一边拍着托尼衣服上的泥土，一边将他全身上下都打量了一遍，试图看看他有没有受伤，幸运的是除了衣服有些脏外，托尼身上并没有出现任何伤口

“你可吓死我了！如果你要是再这么不小心，下次哥哥就不带你出来了”

“别！别，史蒂乎哥哥！我错了，我以后一定会小心的，你不可以不和我玩的”

“刚才是骗你的小家伙，哥哥最喜欢托尼了，来，你抓好哥哥的手，慢慢走，不许像刚才那样跑了”

“嗯嗯”

托尼生怕史蒂夫以后不带他玩了，于是只好两只小手死死的抓住他的手，一刻也不敢松开，就这样，一大一小的身影在阳光的映衬下显得格外和谐

托尼家距离史蒂夫家不过十分钟的距离，没过多久，两人就到了史蒂夫家，史蒂夫带着托尼找到了那个许久未用的篮球架

“史蒂乎哥哥，这就是那个篮球架么？”

“是啊，你看我说过吧，它并不是很高的”

“那你快把我举高高，我要投篮！我要投篮！”

篮筐真的不是很高，因为打小史蒂夫就喜欢打篮球，为了让史蒂夫可以更好的训练，史蒂夫的爸爸特意买了这个适合青少年投篮的篮球架，三年前的史蒂夫可能还需要蹦起来才能碰到篮筐，但如今十一岁的他已经可以毫不费力的就碰到篮筐

史蒂夫松开了握紧托尼的左手，然后顺势将右手上的篮球递给托尼

“来，托尼，你先用双手抱紧篮球，哥哥把你抱起来，这样你就可以投进去了”

“嗯嗯，好！”

现在的托尼有点迫不及待的想赶紧让史蒂夫把他抱起来，史蒂夫小心翼翼的用双臂圈在托尼圆混混的小肚子上，然后顺势将托尼往上一抬

“来，托尼，快投，快把篮球投进去”

看着尽在咫尺的球筐，托尼伸起他的小胳膊使劲一投，毫无疑问，篮球不偏不正的从球筐的正上方砸了进去

“进去了！进去了！史蒂乎哥哥！我投进去了”

史蒂夫将托尼放下后一边揉了揉托尼的头发一边称赞到

“哦！太棒了托尼，你可真是个小天才”

托尼跑到了一边，然后将刚才扔走的篮球捡了回来

“史蒂乎哥哥，你可以抱着我再投一次么？我，我还想再试一次”

“当然没问题了托尼，你想投多少次哥哥都会帮你的”

“耶！万岁！史蒂乎哥哥最好了”

就这样，史蒂夫抱着托尼重复了一遍又一遍的动作，但是两人却都乐此不疲

许是玩累了，没过多久托尼就扔不动了

“好累啊，不玩了，不玩了”

将托尼轻轻放下后，托尼擦了擦额头的汗水才发现史蒂夫的头上也满是汗水

“史蒂乎哥哥，你快蹲下来”

“怎么了托尼？”

史蒂夫有些疑惑的缓缓蹲在他面前

“没什么，我就是看你满头的汗，想帮你擦一擦”

托尼将他的白袖子放了下来，然后用袖子轻轻的擦拭着史蒂夫的额头和脸颊

“好了！这样就干净了”

“乖了，谢谢你啦，小家伙”

“嘻嘻，不客气啦史蒂乎哥哥”

“对了，史蒂乎哥哥，现在几点了？”

“你稍等，我看一看”

说罢，史蒂夫掏出裤兜里的手机，一看发现竟然已经中午十二点多了

“托尼，我们似乎玩的时间有点长哦，现在已经十二点十五了”

“完蛋了，完蛋了，一会妈妈肯定要说我了，我要赶紧回去了，史蒂乎哥哥我先走了，等下周末你放假我再来找你玩哦”

这边托尼还没等史蒂夫回复他转身就像往外跑

“嘿！等等托尼，我送你回去”

“不用了哥哥，不过十分钟的路，我保证安全‘着陆’！”

“不可以，听话，别让哥哥着急”

“那好吧”

将篮球扔到一边后，史蒂夫就拉着托尼往托尼家的方向走去，一路上，托尼一直在碎碎念到刚才投篮的感觉如何如何，还一直夸赞史蒂夫打篮球的样子帅极了，以至于夸的史蒂夫都不好意思了，他也只能用挠挠头的方式来缓解自己的羞涩，没过多久，史蒂夫就安全的把托尼护送到了门前

“好了托尼，就到这里把，你快回家吃饭吧，我也要回去喽，我们下周再见”

“嗯嗯，那你路上小心哦史蒂乎哥哥”

“对了！哥哥，你先别走，你过来下”

“是还有什么事么？”

史蒂夫一边说一边慢慢贴近托尼

“史蒂乎哥哥，你蹲下点，我碰不到你”

史蒂夫也不知道这个小托尼葫芦里卖的什么药，只好按照他所说的照做。待史蒂夫蹲到和托尼几乎可以平视的程度，托尼抱着史蒂夫的脖子就往他的脸蛋上狠狠地亲了一口，一亲不要紧，我们的史蒂夫直接被亲的呆掉了

“托尼！你这是……”

“这是再见吻，每晚回房间睡觉前，妈妈都会像这样亲吻我的脸蛋”

看着托尼近在咫尺洋娃娃般的脸，史蒂夫一时竟然不知道说什么了

“托尼，可是，不可以随便亲别的男孩子哦”

“可是你不是别的男孩子啊，你是我最喜欢的史蒂乎哥哥呀！”

看吧，小孩子的想法总是这么天真无邪

“史蒂乎哥哥，史蒂乎哥哥！你也要回我一个再见吻哦”

“我……”

“诶呀快一点啦”

托尼一边催促着一边将自己白皙粉嫩的脸蛋贴近史蒂夫

“好吧……”

史蒂夫缓缓的将唇贴近了托尼的脸蛋，然后轻轻的吻了下去

“嘿嘿，那我就回去喽，史蒂乎哥哥，你路上小心啊，我们下周再见喽”

“嗯，下周再见啦托尼”

托尼一蹦一蹦的往家门口奔去，而背后的史蒂夫回味起刚才果冻般触感的脸蛋也情不自禁的笑出了声

“下周见啦，小家伙”

轻轻道出这句话，史蒂夫笑着离开了托尼家……

END

【2】

托尼史塔克，一个个子矮矮，总是带着大框眼镜的普通学生。作为c班的班长，托尼天不怕地不怕，却唯独怕他的同桌，那个叫史蒂夫罗杰斯的家伙

史蒂夫可谓是学校里的风云人物，不仅人长得帅气，身材也是出色至极，年仅16岁的他，身高直逼180，这样一位出众的男生，身后自然是少不了大批大批的追求者

史蒂夫什么都好，却唯独学习不好，于是作为班长的托尼，在这个时候自然要担负起帮助同学的责任，所以半个月前，托尼就顺理成章的成为了史蒂夫的同桌

班纳老师在此之前特意嘱咐托尼务必要让史蒂夫在期中考试时名次提升10名，眼看着还有一个半月就要考试了，这也无形之中也给了托尼不小的压力……

为了能够帮助史蒂夫更快的提升成绩，每天放学后，托尼都会和史蒂夫单独留下，然后辅导完当天的课程后才会离开，久而久之，两个人的关系也越来越亲密了

经过一段时间的朝夕相处，托尼渐渐发现，自己似乎是喜欢上了史蒂夫，其实他也不确定这算不算喜欢，他只知道，每每与史蒂夫独处的时候，他总会莫名其妙的小鹿乱撞，尤其是当史蒂夫离自己特别近的时候，他更是会不自觉的脸红心跳

托尼是个不太会主动的人，即使自己是真的喜欢上了史蒂夫，他也是那种打死也不会告白，反而是那种只会在身后默默守护他的人，托尼相信自己完全可以把这份情感隐藏得严严实实的，所以史蒂夫也是绝对不会知道自己对他的这份“非分之想”的

日子一天天过去，史蒂夫的学习成绩也在稳步提升，明天就是期中考试的日子了，头天晚上结束完最后一次辅导后，临走前，托尼特地嘱咐史蒂夫明天考试的时候千万不要紧张，把能拿得分都拿到，就一定没问题的

考试如约而至，如托尼所预料的那样，史蒂夫这次取得了不错的成绩。他不止进步了10名，甚至考进了班里的前20，班纳老师特意把托尼叫到办公室告诉他这个好消息，并告知这段时间辛苦他了，明天他就可以搬回到原来的位置继续和索尔当同桌了

离开办公室，一想到以后再也不能和史蒂夫做同桌了，托尼就感觉到一种失落感油然而生。是啊，史蒂夫按照老师的要求已经进步这么多，以后自然是不再需要自己了，自己还有什么可执着的呢？于是托尼耷拉着他的小脸回到了教室里

许是看出了托尼的异样，史蒂夫迫不及待的问道

“班长班长，老师刚才把你叫去办公室是说了什么么”

托尼抬起头，而后勉强的笑着说道

“当然了，刚才去汇总成绩，老师告诉我你这次进步很大，考到了班里第19名哦”

“恭喜你啊史蒂夫同学”

听到自己考了第19名，史蒂夫似乎并没有表现的太过兴奋

“哪里的话，这也不光是我一个人的努力，大部分还是要靠班长你的悉心辅导呀”

“对了班长，以后可能还要麻烦你哦，所以还请多多指教啦”

也对，史蒂夫现在还根本不知道从明天起他们就不是同桌了，说出这番话也是不必奇怪

“那个，抱歉史蒂夫同学，以后，可能我们就做不成同桌了”

“你这话是什么意思？”

“刚才班纳老师说，说你成绩的提升已经超出了他的预期，而且交给我的任务完成的很出色，所以他让我，让我明天搬回索尔的身边继续当他的同桌。很抱歉史蒂夫，今天放学我可能就要搬走了”

“老师怎么可以不问问我就擅自把你调走！走！你跟我一起去找老师”

说着，史蒂夫就拉着托尼的胳膊想要把他拽走

“别去！别去！你先冷静下，史蒂夫同学”

“我冷静？我问你，要是我今天不问你，你是不是打算一直瞒我到最后？”

托尼没有说话，只是默默的点了点头，他本以为自己走了就走了，却没想到史蒂夫的反应竟如此之大

史蒂夫缓缓松开了托尼的胳膊，然后靠在墙上使劲挠了挠头

“哎，早知道当时就不考这么好了”

“班长，知道为什么两个月前你搬来我旁边和我做同桌的么”

托尼抬起头，盯着史蒂夫的眼睛疑惑的说

“因为你学习不好，而我又是班长，有责任帮助你？”

史蒂夫揉了揉托尼的头发说到

“说你迟钝你还真迟钝”

“是我找的老师的，我以辅导学习为由，希望可以让你做我的同桌。不然你想想，我都学习不好这么久了，为什么最近你才成为我的同桌的”

“也许是你最近想努力了，然后老师也看在眼里，所以答应你的请求了呢？”

“那我问你，你也不是咱们班学习最好的，为什么单单是你成为了我的同桌”

“因为我是班长？”

史蒂夫叹了口气，随即又摇了摇头

“笨蛋，因为我想要离你更近一点啊……”

“离我更近一点？”

“是啊，如果不和你做同桌，不让你帮我辅导功课，或许你到现在还在躲着我啊”

史蒂夫靠着墙，慢慢蹲下了些身子，然后深情的望着托尼

“我啊，可是从转来c班没多久就喜欢上班长你了”

突如其来的表白让托尼的脑子瞬间被搅乱了，他一直以为自己是先陷进去的那个，却万万没想到史蒂夫竟然比自己陷得还要早

“以前你和索尔做同桌时，我总是在后面偷偷注视着你，我喜欢你叼着笔认真听讲的样子，也喜欢你因为一道题解不出来而皱着眉头的样子，你或许不知道我当时有多羡慕索尔，他可以在课间的时候和你玩闹，可以听你温柔的给他讲题，说实话，我甚至都有点嫉妒这小子可以见到你所有的样子。”

“托尼，很抱歉今天突然和你说这些，其实我本来是想着这学期结束后再和你表白的，但是，但是听到你要离开了，我实在憋不住了，如果吓到你，请原谅我好么”

世上最幸运的事儿莫过于自己喜欢的人同样也喜欢自己，况且史蒂夫是托尼认定的人，托尼高兴还来不及又怎会被吓到呢？

托尼此刻的脸涨的通红通红的，他低着个小脑袋，手紧紧的抓着校服袖子迟迟不敢抬头与史蒂夫对视，沉默了许久，托尼害羞的说道

“其实，其实我也喜欢你”

虽然托尼的声音很小，但这句话却掷地有声的砸进了史蒂夫的心里，史蒂夫将托尼的小脸缓缓抬起，强迫托尼望向他的眼睛，随后，史蒂夫脱下校服，轻轻的将校服蒙在两个人的头上，然后狠狠地吻向托尼的唇，校服里面黑漆漆的，虽然看不了彼此的表情，但是他们知道，对方一定是在好好享受着这个吻，而偶尔路过的同学也并不知道这两个人究竟在干什么……

许久，史蒂夫不舍得松开了托尼的唇，他将头上的校服缓缓拿下后，看到的是泪眼朦胧的托尼。许是刚才亲的太用力了，托尼的眼角被逼出了生理性泪水，而后，史蒂夫将头轻轻搭在托尼的肩膀上说到

“一会儿，我去找班纳老师，拜托他不要让你离开，所以，可以的话就不要走了，好么？”

“嗯……”

夕阳下，史蒂夫宠溺的揉了揉托尼的头发，随后将他抱在怀里，紧紧的感受着怀中人儿传来的温热……

END


End file.
